


stay

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Oblivious Yoo Kihyun, Police Chief Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Protective Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Kihyun doesn’t want to admit that what Hoseok said is true. That he and the Chief have athing.





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of my [cops!hyunghyuk drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235488), but you don't have to read that to understand this
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 7 - serial killers

"Hey, Chief, you know that body Minhyuk and Hyungwon found?"

Hyunwoo looks up from the reports in front of him, already not liking where this conversation is headed. He nods anyway, showing Kihyun that he has his attention.

Kihyun sets down more files in front of Hyunwoo. "It's the same M.O."

Hyunwoo nods again, expecting this as soon as Kihyun had entered. "That makes four now."

"Sir, I know you said to wanted to avoid this, but I'm not sure we have a choice anymore," Kihyun murmurs. "We need to call in the feds."

Hyunwoo leans back into his chair, ultimately defeated. "Yeah...can you do it?"

Kihyun smiles sadly at the elder. "Sure, Chief. Whatever you need."

Kihyun leaves with a promise to contact the feds as soon as he can and Hyunwoo watches him go, feeling numb. He knew this could have been a possibility, hell, he practically _expected_ this to happen. But he never wished for it. No.

For who would wish to have a serial killer amongst their midsts?

 

❧

 

"How'd Chief take it?"

Kihyun doesn't stop in his pace, merely screwing his mouth up in distaste as he passes by Hoseok's desk. "As well as any other _sane_ person."

Hoseok chuckles. "Calling me insane, little Kihyunnie?"

Kihyun knows better than to stop and face the elder, but there's something about arguing with Hoseok that Kihyun strangely likes. "Don't call me that."

"What? Kihyunnie? But it's cute!"

Kihyun takes a deep breath, reminding himself _why_ it's illegal to throttle your co-workers.

"Aw, you know I'm just messing with you! Relax," Hoseok laughs, as boisterous and outrageous as ever. "But it's best if you stuck to Chief's side for the time being."

"Why?" Kihyun asks, suspicious of the concerned tone in Hoseok's voice.

Hoseok rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows you and the Chief have a _thing_ going on and whenever trouble starts to brew, he goes out of his way to make sure he has clear access to you at any minute of the day."

Kihyun blinks, taken completely by surprise. Hoseok takes in his expression and chuckles lowly to himself, shaking his head as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Are you telling me you've really never noticed?"

"Shut up," Kihyun manages to say before turning on his heel and heading down to check up on Jooheon in the lab.

 

❧

 

"Kihyun, I want you to stay at my place while this investigation goes on."

Kihyun blinks, surprised and startled, doing his best to fight back the flush that's trying to color his face. "Excuse me?"

"For the time being, you will be staying at my place," Hyunwoo repeats himself, not even looking up from the file he's holding in his hands, before turning and typing something into the computer, pulling up images and more documents Kihyun can't make sense of from where he's standing.

"Chief, that seems highly unprofessional," Kihyun tries, biting his lip and twisting his fingers together in front of him.

Hyunwoo shakes his head and sighs, turning the computer screen for Kihyun to see. Kihyun steps closer, leaning over the elder to look at the images on the screen.

"Five people have now turned up dead with the same MO, Kihyun-ah. I can't let you stay in your apartment. Not when I know that it's lacking in security," Hyunwoo murmurs, his voice right by Kihyun's ear, breath hot on Kihyun's skin.

Kihyun fights back a shiver, both from disgust brought on by the photos and an unknown desire stemming from Hyunwoo. "My security is fine, sir. There's no need for you to worry."

Hyunwoo clicks on another photo, this one more grotesque than the one before. "Kihyun, I don't want the next body we find to be yours. Please, just consider staying with me for the time being."

Kihyun leans away, standing dutifully behind Hyunwoo's chair. "But why? I don't see you trying to invite Jooheon or Changkyun into your home, sir."

Hyunwoo swivels his chair around and lets both his hands grasp onto Kihyun's wrists. "I set them up in a hotel. They'll be safe, just as much as Minhyuk and Hyungwon will be. Just as safe as Hoseok is. But I need you to be safe as well."

"Why?"

Kihyun startles when he realizes that a flush is beginning to form on Hyunwoo's cheeks, a pretty dusk pink blush that feathers out across the tan skin covering his cheekbones. Hyunwoo's grip tightens on Kihyun's wrists and Kihyun looks down momentarily to eye at their point of contact before looking back up into the elder's face.

"Because you're important, Kihyun-ah. Not just to this investigation or to the force, but you're important to _me,"_ Hyunwoo says, his voice soft and low and Kihyun blinks, completely dumbfounded.

"I...I still don't understand, Chief," Kihyun manages to respond, his gaze solely on Hyunwoo's.

Hyunwoo sighs and before Kihyun knows it, he's seated in the elder's lap, his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder.

"Sir!" Kihyun spits out, frozen by the turn of events.

"Kihyunnie, you are very, _very_ important to me. With this serial killer on the loose, I can't afford to let you go about your own way. I need to make sure you're safe so that I can work on catching this bastard without being distracted."

"So, I'm a distraction now?" Kihyun asks.

Hyunwoo chuckles and shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Kihyun's torso and readjusting the younger man until he's seated more comfortably in Hyunwoo's lap. "You're the sweetest distraction man has ever known. I need you safe. Please consider staying with me."

Kihyun looks up, startled to find that Hyunwoo's face is so close to his. Their breaths intermingle in the air between them, eyes only locked on each other. Kihyun is strangely _turned on_ by this scenario and it isn't in his imagination when he shifts his hips and feels something poke into him. The younger blinks, things going a bit fuzzy at the edges, but he manages to draw in a deep breath and clear his mind before answering.

"I'll stay with you."

When Hyunwoo kisses him, it feels like something has tilted sideways in Kihyun and then righted itself before he could make any sense of it. Hyunwoo's lips are plush and hot against Kihyun's own and Kihyun doesn't know when he started moving his hips back on Hyunwoo's crotch, but the elder moans into his mouth when Kihyun's ass brushes against his dick and a pleasurable shock runs through Kihyun. Then Hyunwoo is pulling him up, sweeping his desk clear and laying Kihyun across it, kissing him with more vigor and intent than before. Kihyun loses himself in the elder's touch, arching his back and grinding down against the tent in Hyunwoo's pants.

If Kihyun comes out of the Chief's office forty-three minutes later with his hair disheveled, and the back of his shirt untucked, Hoseok definitely does _not_ tease him about finally getting his shit together with the Chief for the rest of the week.

Or, maybe Hoseok _does_ and Kihyun is just too stubborn to admit that he was right all along about them.

**Author's Note:**

> i've now completed my first week of halloween!! hopefully, i can get through the rest of october as well (:
> 
> if you liked this, why don't you give it a reblog on [tumblr](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/166169535587/stay)?
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](http://twitter.com/spoopyseok)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [a continuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356778)


End file.
